Teen Titans
by Prettyninja
Summary: This is just a good story with some of my OC inside. Filled with humor, suspense and of course, romance ...hope you like it. No flames, if u dun like it, dun say anything. Or u'll mess wif me!
1. New Titans to Join

**Teen Titans**

Chapter One: New Titans to Join

Raven sat quietly on the rooftop of Titan Tower. She decided to meditate instead of hanging around with idiots. The 'idiots' were inside, doing their own thing. The sun began to set but Raven continued meditating. Everything was silent until she heard a girl's voice, "Waaahhhhhhhh!" Raven shifted her eyes left and right. "Huh, who was that?" she asked to herself. She looked up and saw a girl about her age falling from the sky (An angel from the sky:P) Oof! Raven's hands glowed black. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. In front of her stood a girl with long raven hair tied into a high ponytail, with some strands down each sides of her face, and silver eyes.

She was wearing a navy crop top that stopped beneath her busts, two navy fingerless gloves and a short dark blue pleated skirt and blue thigh-length boots. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Yoshimi. I was flying until Mambo hit me with one of his bombs, heheh," she said innocently. She was going to fly away until—"Titans, go!" a boy shouted. Raven looked up and saw Starfire battling her way with Mambo.

Mambo threw a bouquet of flowers at Starfire as the flowers blew up like a bomb, "Like I said—flowers for the ladies!" he laughed. Yoshimi shook her head and flew higher into the sky. Lightning zaps zapped out from her palms. A zap managed to shoot Mambo, making him fall. A blue-haired girl appeared while riding on her white ice-saucer beneath her feet. Her blue hair was blown by the wind as tiny glitters sparkled around her hair. She had a pulled back red cap on her head and sapphire eyes. She wore a black net shirt with a white tank top inside, a pair of jeans, and simple sneakers to match.

"Hey, Yoshimi! How's life?" Kichiko asked cheerfully as a sparkly white light blasted out of her hands, freezing Mambo while catching him. "Not real good, Kichiko!" replied Yoshimi. "Heheh, well in that case, where's your cousin, Yuki?" Kichiko asked again. "I'm right behind you…" a familiar voice said. Yoshimi and Kichiko turned around to see their cousin/friend. Yuki stood there with a sarcastic expression, and serious as usual. She had long violet hair that shimmers in the night and amber eyes.

She wore a short black, bareback, neck-choking dress, with black gloves the reaches until her elbows, and knee-length strappy boots. "Tell me why we're just standing here again?" Beastboy asked. "I have no idea…" Robin shook his head. "Oh, I'm sor—we're sorry to interrupt," Yoshimi smiled sheepishly, "This is Kichiko, and this is Yuki," she said pointing to each of her friends. "Guys, I think we got our new Titans," Cyborg smiled.

Kichiko and Cyborg battled their way in their video game. "Haha, I'm gonna win, Cyborg!" Kichiko exclaimed while clicking the buttons harder. "Oh, no you're not!" he answered back. Cyborg gasped as Kichiko blasted his ship. "Noooooo!" he cried as he kneeled on the ground. "I told you not to mess with me, but you didn't wanna listen," she said and walked away while blowing a bubble gum in her mouth. Raven was reading a book and Beastboy was…doing his own thing. Yoshimi was in the kitchen cooking dinner and—"Yuki, how are you today?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"I don't have a mood to be annoyed by idiots…" Yuki said and glared at her. Starfire backed away. "Now will you excuse me, I need to practice my two-weapon skills," Yuki said and walked away into the gym. Starfire blinked confusingly, but quite sad that her friend didn't like her. Robin was in his room, checking out Slade's information. Suddenly, the alarm rang and Robin burst out of his bedroom, "Titans, go!"

Slade's army stood in the streets, destroying people's homes and shops. "If you're here to hurt innocent people and destroying people's property, you've come to the wrong place," Robin said with a frown. The army surrounded them. "There's so many!" said Yoshimi cowardly. Yuki took out her twin daggers, "Guess we have to make them lesser!" The Titans started to attack the army. Yuki slashed her enemies with her daggers, her eyes showed no mercy, for she was deadly. One of the army kicked her hard as she flew into the wall, revealing a crack behind her.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Kichiko. "Nobody ever hurt my friends!" she screamed as her ice saucer beneath her legs begun to speed up. She froze a part of the army to death and continued blasting her ice. Robin took out his staff. He hit every enemy down, with only one shot. Starfire shot starbolts everywhere. She tried to defend herself but got hit at the back. "Ugh!" She fell onto the ground. Beastboy and Cyborg did some teamwork, hitting everyone at the same time. Yoshimi's eyes glowed white as the thunder roared in the sky.

"Back off, people! These guys will never learn!"

Raven sat next to Starfire, trying to wake her up. Lightning flashed from the sky. Every lightning hit every enemy. No one could run away as for nothing is fast as lightning. The army was now gone and everything was safe. Silence roamed the air until—"Yuki is not waking up!" Kichiko screamed. "What?" Yoshimi landed next to Yuki. "Her head is bleeding!" Everyone gasped. Suddenly, someone chuckled behind them. "You fool, this is just a warm up. You'll know the next time I strike…" Beastboy turned into a cat so he could look through the thick fog that surrounded them.

"I know who that was—it was Slade," Robin frowned. Yoshimi and Kichiko carried Yuki back to the tower while Raven and Beastboy carried Starfire.

Robin slammed his hand on the table. "I should have seen Slade!" Robin cried out. "We can catch him some other time," Raven shifted her eyes at him, and back to her book. "Quiet please, the others are resting!" Kichiko said angrily. Robin stormed pass her and slammed his bedroom door shut. Yoshimi watched her friends sadly. Beastboy and Cyborg don't even have the mood to argue or play video games. Raven was really moody and Kichiko was sitting on a chair quietly.

"What is wrong with you people?" Yuki appeared in the corner.

Everyone turned to see her. Yuki walked towards them, but still limping. "You guys, I may be hurt but you guys must never give up…" she said. Her eyes full of confidence and courage. "We must never be afraid to do anything, or we'll just lose easily." Everyone looked at her—but they managed to pull up a smile. For the very first time, they saw Yuki smile.


	2. Slade's Thieving I

**Teen Titans**

Chapter Two: Slade's Thieving

The sun was bright the next morning, the sky was blue and birds chirped beautiful songs. The Titans gathered around the dining table and waited for Yoshimi to finish cooking. As soon as she finished cooking, she placed their food on the table and washed her hands cleanly. "Mm, this meal is certainly great!" Starfire said while munching some mashed potatoes. "Yeah, greater than Starfire's horrible pudding," Beastboy teased as he took a bite of his meal. Yuki and Raven ate quietly and Cyborg was gobbling up his food! Yoshimi then joined them on the dining table. After eating, Cyborg asked, "Now who's turn was it to wash the dishes?" while pointing to the dirty pile of dishes. Everyone turned to Yuki who was reading a book with Raven. "Fine…" she sighed and walked to the sink. It took only twenty minutes for Yuki to wash the dishes. "Hello, my friends, I suggest that we should all watch a movie together," said Starfire in a sheepish way.

"Sure, what theme?" smiled Kichiko.

"Horror," Raven said.

"No, action!" Robin pushed Raven away.

"You got it wrong, it should be comedy!" Yoshimi jumped behind the others.

"How 'bout drama?" Beastboy raised his hand.

"Maybe we should see comedy," Starfire smiled, agreeing with Yoshimi.

She placed the tape into the tape player and the movie started. Everybody laughed like mad when they saw the funny parts. Beastboy laughed until he fell off the sofa and Cyborg laughed until his system gone mad! Yuki and Raven didn't laugh, but gave out a slight smile. Yoshimi laughed sheepishly and held her stomach tightly. Robin and Starfire gave out few chuckles but fell down off sofa as well. When the movie ended, the Titans can't do anything but laugh. The alarm rang and Robin ran to the big computer screen. He clenched a fist and said, "Come on Titans, it's Slade!" He ran to the exit as the others followed him at the back. Starfire carried Robin up and Raven carried Cyborg. Yuki was running real fast on ground or water, she has a very good agility and could run almost as fast as lightning. "Slade is at the scientist's lab, I think he is trying to steal something," Robin said aloud while adjusting his arms in Starfire's grip.

They soon reached a medium-sized building surrounded by electrical fences. "Slade must be inside," said Yoshimi. Yuki took out her twin daggers and tore a hole in the fence. They walked nearer to the building. Raven's right hand glowed black and she tore another hole through the metal wall. They ran inside and already hear the alarm. "Slade must be somewhere around here," Cyborg said while running. Suddenly the hall split in to four different ways. One up the escalator, one down the escalator, one leading to the left, and one more leading to the right. "Titans, split up!" Robin ordered, "Yuki will go with Raven. Cyborg will go with Beastboy. Kichiko will go with Yoshimi and Star will go with me. Titans, GO!" The Titans nodded and split up, hoping they could find Slade before he steals anything.

Yuki and Raven side (They took the left way): —

Yuki walked silently like a cat while Raven flew above her. Yuki had her twin silver daggers ready; ready to kill someone. Raven looked around with caution. Yuki kept turning to the back, making sure no enemies are following them. It got quieter every second when they went deeper into the narrow hall. Suddenly, they heard a bump behind them. They whirled around and saw nothing. When they turned back, they found themselves with a group of Slade's apprentice. Yuki hissed angrily and jumped for an attack. She swung her daggers at any enemy that got in her way. Raven was busy with more people attacking her. Her hands glowed black as her eyes glowed white. "Azerathmetreonkezintos!" She used boxes, and machines to knock away her enemies, sending them off their feet or into the wall.

"I could really use some help here!" Raven shouted.

Yuki front flipped and landed next to Raven. She hissed loudly this time and slashed her daggers through her enemies' bodies. Making pools of blood splashed out of their stomach and chests. Soon there was silence and their enemies were dead. Not a single one was alive. "Hmm, that went well," Yuki sighed in relief and kept her daggers. "It's easy for you to say," Raven snapped and continued walking. Yuki rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with Raven.

Yoshimi and Kichiko's side (They took the escalator down to the basement): —

Kichiko looked around the dark halls. It was quite quiet and everything seemed empty. Her ice saucer lay silently beneath her feet. Yoshimi flew next to her, still being very cautious. They flew silently until Yoshimi saw something at the corner. She flew lower to take a look at it. It was—a bomb! Yoshimi threw it away from her hands. "Kichiko, it is a bomb!" she cried.

"A bomb, where?" asked Kichiko.

"There, in the corner," answered Yoshimi.

Kichiko's ice saucer began to speed up and stopped as she took a look. It wasn't activated. "It is not activated, Yoshimi," she said while shaking her head a Yoshimi's unawareness. Yoshimi flew and pulled Kichiko away from the bomb. The bomb slipped from Yoshimi's hands and fell onto the floor. It started to have a green light blinking at it side. Kichiko pulled away from Yoshimi's grip and picked it up. Her eyes widened. _It is activated! _"Thanks to you, the bomb is now activated!" Kichiko said angrily. "What, really?" Yoshimi's face turned into a worried expression. Kichiko looked at the time that was blinking at the other side of the bomb. "We only have an hour until it blows up," said Kichiko. She examined the bomb properly. It seemed like a small nuclear bomb, but not that powerful, but powerful enough to blow up a quarter of the city. "This bomb is not that powerful, but can blow up a part of this city," Kichiko explained like a so-called "genius". Yoshimi started to get worrier. She decided to contact Robin.

"Robin, we found a bomb. It is going to blow up in an hour!" Yoshimi cried.

"An hour? Isn't there any way to stop the bomb?" asked Robin.

"I'm not sure," Yoshimi replied.

"We're in the basement, no windows, no doors, no hollows," Kichiko squeeze beside Yoshimi.

"I guess we have only an hour to stop Slade," said Robin.

"We'll try our best to stop deactivate this bomb," Kichiko offered.

"Fine, but make sure you stop it. Remember to contact the others," Robin ordered and hung up.

Kichiko examined the bomb as she sped up her ice saucer. Yoshimi flew faster to catch up. There was possibly no way to stop the bomb. They could maybe blast through a wall and throw the bomb into a lake or high in the sky. Yoshimi's power of Air can be used to blast through the wall, but it wasn't strong enough. _This isn't good…_Kichiko thought. This is real bad…

Cyborg and Beastboy's side (They took the right way): —

Cyborg walked and looked around making sure no enemies bust through the doors around them. Beastboy turned into a tiger so he could see in the dark corners and also to walk silently. He turned back into himself. "We only got an hour until the bomb blows up, it's not long enough!" Beastboy wailed.

"Well, you can't expect Kichiko to change the time, do you?" asked Cyborg calmly.

"I wouldn't expect that but I hope she would!" Beastboy said loudly.

"But she can't," Cyborg added.

"AND THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!" Beastboy said with his hands in the air.

Cyborg shook his head because of Beastboy stupidity and continued walking. He had his hand turned into a gun, ready. Beastboy turned back into a tiger and continued walking as well. The way they took looked safe, but there could be traps hidden or even enemies hiding around the dark corners. Silence roamed the air. Three big giant crazy manticores appeared from the corners. Green goo dripped from the mouths. The manticores grinned as their red devil eyes glowed. They pounced fiercely at them. Beastboy turned into a big gorilla and pushed one of the manticores towards the wall. Cyborg shot a manticore towards the pile of boxes. Another manticore was knocked by Beastboy, who turned into a buffalo. The three manticores got up on their feet. The manticores began to charge at them. Cyborg shot his gun again, hitting one of the manticores into the wall, and this time, it was unconscious. Beastboy turned into T-Rex (I meant, GODZILLA! Oh mamamia gee whiz!) and hit the other two manticores with his tail. They flew into the wall as the wall cracked and the rocks hit on them and soon covered them.

Beastboy turned back into himself and gave Cyborg a high-five. "We did it, yeah man!" he said happily. "We really kicked their butt, didn't we?" Cyborg chuckled. As soon as they continued walking, another three manticores returned. Cyborg and Beastboy started to grin. "I guess they never get tired of getting their butt kicked," Beastboy grinned as he turned into a tiger. "You said it." BANG!

AN: That's all for today, folks! R&R!


End file.
